A remote control is widely used for controlling an aircraft, for example, controlling a flight direction of an unmanned aerial vehicle (UAV) that performs a task, and the like. The unmanned aerial vehicle or a high-end aircraft usually may carry some apparatuses. For example, the unmanned aerial vehicle may carry a camera via a gimbal to perform an aerial photography task. The gimbal itself may have a controlling device and a rotating shaft, which can eliminate the vibration of the camera caused while the aerial vehicle is flying and can drive the camera to perform a suitable rotation to adjust a shooting angle of the camera.
Currently, a user on the ground generally transmits a signal to the controlling device of the gimbal by application (APP) software installed on a mobile phone, to control a rotation of the rotating shaft of the gimbal. However, the APP software installed on the mobile phone is inconvenient to operate, has a low precision and an unsmooth control, and couldn't use when the mobile phone is down or when the signal of the relay is interrupted. Further, the user needs to use both the remote control and the mobile phone, which is also inconvenient.